How To RockAn Essay
by jellybean96
Summary: Zander and Stevie each have to write an essay for their english class, and their essays are very...revealing? You'll have to read to find out what i mean.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of fanfiction! So, I'm back for a moment and I wanted to upload this story while I have the time. This is my first Zevie fic and I was going to upload it tomorrow for National Zevie Day, but I won't get a chance to, so I'm doing it today. I really hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**An a separate note, to those of you reading this who are also reading any of my other unfinished stories, I am truly sorry. I was seriously planning to update all of stories this summer but I've been out of town for July and I just now discovered the library with computer access. I'll be back home in August so I plan to update those as soon as I can. **

**Until then, enjoy this story. Please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTR. If I did, Zevie would be together as you sit reading this. **

Stevie's POV

_"There was once a chance I didn't take, and I have regretted it ever since."_

I stared down at the words I had written on my paper, pencil in hand, hovering above the rest of the paper getting ready to write. The only problem was, I could not think of anything to write down. My English teacher, Mrs. Green, had given everyone my class a writing prompt to write about over the weekend. We were each given a starter sentence and then we had to come up with the rest of the essay.

There were a few different prompts and there were a certain number of students who were assigned to the same one. Mine just so happened to be about regretting something that I wish I could have done. Perfect. Just perfect. Well, there are many things in my life like that, that I wish I would have done but didn't, just nothing good enough for a school essay.

Trust me, I have thought long and hard about this one, but nothing comes to mind that I could actually write a good essay about. I guess my life just isn't that interesting.

After a moment of thinking again, I sat back and looked up at my laptop screen sitting on the desk in front of me. I watched as the screensaver played. It was a slideshow of pictures of me and the rest of Gravity 5 from various gigs or of us just hanging out. There were some pictures of all of us together, and then there were the ones with just two or three of us.

As I watched, one of my favorite photos showed up. It was of me and my best friend Zander Robbins on one of our monthly movie nights. I honestly don't know why it was my favorite. It just was. When I looked at the picture, it got me thinking back to something that happened just a little over a month ago.

*_FLASHBACK*_

_"Hey Steves!" _

_I look up from my math homework and turn my head to see Zander walking in the, now open, doorway of my bedroom. Of course he wouldn't tell me that he is coming over. That's just like him. _

_"Hey Z!" I say back using the nickname I gave him when we were 5. We met in back in kindergarten and we have been best friends ever since then, right after we gave each other nicknames. Mine was Steves, and his was Z. And we were the only two people allowed to call each other those names. Simple as that. _

_"So what's up?" he asked me as he closed the door and took his uke case off his back placing it on the floor while he sat down on my bed putting his feet on it as well. _

_"Not much. Just trying to unsuccessfully do my math homework."_

_"Oh. What math are you in?"_

_"I honestly don't remember," I told him shaking my head, "you?"_

_"Geometry."_

_"Huh."_

_"Huh what?" Zander asked me with a confused look on his face. _

_I got up from my spot at my desk and went to sit down next to Zander on my bed, "It's just, math. What's with it? I'm pretty sure it could be considered as a cruel form of punishment."_

_"Really?" he asked me with that adorable smile on his face that I loved. Yes, I have a crush on my best friend. So sue me. But I honestly can't help it! He's just so cute! If Kacey Simon ever found out, i'd never hear the end of it. _

_"Yeah," I said, "the problems are too difficult and I'm pretty sure that I'm never going to use this stuff as a musician. I'm seriously thinking about boycotting math. It isn't right."_

_He shook his and laughed. Gosh I love that laugh. _

_"So why'd you come over?" I asked him wanting to know the reason for his spontaneous visit to my house. Not that I minded at all._

_He shrugged, "I was bored."_

_"Oh, I get it," I said putting on my best sad face looking down. _

_"Get what?" Zander asked. I stayed silent. "Steves, come on. Please tell me." He reached forward with his hand and lifted my chin up looking straight into my eyes with his own. Those beautiful brown eyes. _

_"You only love me when you're bored." I said. Not more than a second later, I burst out laughing and Zander did as well._

_"Wow," Zander said, dropping his hand from my chin with a smile on his face, "only you Steves."_

_"Only me, what Z?" I asked him curiously as I readjusted myself to where I was lying down on my bed with my head in his lap. _

_Thinking nothing of it and because we're always like this, Zander began to play with my hair, twisting and turning it with his fingers. _

_"Only you, everything." he said. I smiled to myself. "We're just so good together. I can tell you anything, and you can tell me anything. That's just how we work."_

_Wow. "Hey Zander?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Um, I need to tell you something important. Okay?" I said to him nervously._

_"Alright." _

_Breathe Stevie, breathe. You can do it. "Well I, I um" I paused, "I need to finish my homework." I finished sitting up quickly and moving to my desk startling Zander. _

_"Oh," he said seeming to me like he sounded disappointed, "ok," he stood up from my bed grabbing his uke case off of the floor, "I'll see ya at school tomorrow." _

_I nodded my head and smiled at him._

_He smiled back, "great. See ya then," and he turned to the door and left, shutting it behind him. _

_I sat down in my desk chair and sighed, "Smooth move Stevie. You blew it."_

_*END FLASHBACK*_

I was going to tell Zander I liked him that day. But I chickened out and didn't do it. I was such a wimp.

I sat back in my chair once again sighing, trying to think of something to write. Then it hit me. I suddenly sat bolt upright in my chair and grabbed my pencil I had dropped moments before to begin writing my essay.

I had just had a massive burst of inspiration for my essay. Man, this was going to be an awesome essay. I was definitely hoping to get an A.

**Well, what did you all think of that? Please let me know what you thought in the review section below. I would love to hear all of your thoughts, comments, questions, randomness, anything. **

**Also, probably should have said this at the top, but this is going to be a two-shot. Meaning there will be one more chapter after this. So stayed for that. Most likely coming in August. Unless I can get back to this computer before then. **

**Well, I'm going to go now. I love you all so much for reading this (and reviewing)! **

**Jellybean96! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back again! Here's the second, and final chapter of HTR: An Essay! Honestly, when I wrote this, it was all these ideas rushing out at once. It just took me a while to update cause my sister always hogs the computer that we use and then it stopped working, and my dad's out of town so we can't have him fix it. I'm using my mom's laptop to upload this tonight while I have the opportunity cause she doesn't really like us using it. There is another computer but it's so cluttered that it goes pretty slow. Ugh! **

**Okay! Enough ranting! Time for the story that I hope you all enjoy and love! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTR (sadly). But if I did, I wouldn't be writing this here, it'd be on TV. So yeah. Enjoy!**

I stared down at the back of the essay that I held in my hand. Mrs. Green had just handed out the essays back to the class and she was now standing in front of the classroom speaking to us.

Honestly though, I wasn't really paying any attention to her whatsoever because I was too pre-occupied with the grade I had received on my essay. I took a deep breath and shut my eyes before quickly flipping over the paper.

I slowly opened one of my eyes and looked at the very top right corner of the front page. I didn't believe what I saw, so I opened the other eye as well. A+. That's what it said very clearly in bright red ink. I still couldn't believe it was real. I was really only hoping for an A, but to get an A+, that was amazing! This was probably the best moment of my entire life.

"There are two students in this class whose essays were very emotional, so well thought out, as well as being fantastically written, I felt as if I was living in their essays. Stevie Baskara and Zander Robbins." I pulled myself away from my thoughts and shot my head up looking at the teacher with bewilderment in my eyes. Then I glanced over at Zander who was looking at me as well with the same look on his face. We locked eyes and then turned our attention back to the teacher.

"Really?" Zander asked her.

"Really," she said back to him with a smile on her face, "both of your essays were amazing. I even gave them to my husband to read, he's a college English professor, and he couldn't believe that high school students had written them. He was completely blown away. As was I."

"Wow," I replied sitting back in my chair, "Thanks. I guess."

"Your welcome. Now, this is the time when anyone who wants to, can read their essay out loud to the class. And then the class can then give them feedback. Who would like to read their essay first?" The class was silent for a moment before Andy Bartlett stood up in the back of the classroom.

"I'll read mine!" He shouted practically jumping out of his chair.

"Alright, thank you Andy." She smiled and then retreated to her desk to do who knows what while Andy read his essay out loud in front of the entire classroom.

Andy headed to the front of the classroom and turned to face everyone who was staring at him, holding his essay up to his face.

"The best thing in my life is…." I zoned out after that not really wanting to hear the rest of his essay. For all I knew, it was going to be weird.

"And that's why, my pet hamster, is the best thing in my life." I came back to the class right as Andy finished his essay. Thank goodness, I missed it all. Andy looked up at the class after reading his essay and smiled. A couple kids gave a slow, semi-quiet clap to Andy and Mrs. Green approached the front of the classroom again.

"Thank you for reading that for us Andy. Now, does anyone have any questions or feedback for Andy about his essay?" The class stayed silent while Mrs. Green waited. "Ok then, thank you Andy. You can take a seat now."

Andy nodded and headed back to the back of the class and sat down in his seat. A few of Andy's friends clapped him on the back because he read his essay first in front of the entire class.

After him, a few of the other kids got up to read their essays and some of the students gave pretty random feedback or asked some really stupid questions. Nelson and Grace were in that class as well and they each stood up to read their essays too. Honestly though, I wasn't really paying any attention to their essays. I was too busy spacing out. I mean, it's not like their essays were going to be interesting at all. Not to be mean or anything, but seriously, the kids in my class had a hard time writing good stuff. It was actually kind of sad when you really thought about it.

"Alright, thank you Miles," Mrs. Green said once more, "that was very nice." Miles smiled and walked back to his seat sitting down and leaning back in his chair. "Now, I think we have time for one more essay," she said as she glanced up at the clock then back to the class, "Zander, Stevie, would either of you like to read your essay to the class?" she asked us, sounding almost, hopeful that one of us would tell her that we would.

I glanced over at Zander and it seemed as if he was contemplating something. I turned back to the front of the classroom but didn't make any eye contact with Mrs. Green. I didn't want her to think that I wanted to read mine. Because I really didn't.

"I will."

I looked over to where the voice was coming from. Sure enough, Zander was standing up from his seat, essay in hand, heading to the front of the classroom. Was he seriously going to read his essay out loud? In all the years that I have known Zander, he has never once wanted to read stuff in front of the class. He always managed to get out of it, while still passing. How he did, I still don't know.

"Thank you Zander," Mrs. Green said as she stepped away to her desk allowing Zander to be front and center. Throughout the other essays, I didn't really listen, but with Zander, I was going to give him my undying attention. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't? A horrible one.

I focused my attention on Zander and I could see him take a deep breath and shut his eyes momentarily before he opened them again and glanced down at his paper. "Everyone has a secret that they hold within themselves and never tell a soul about. My big secret," he took another deep breath and looked directly at me, "I'm in love with my best friend."

Wow. I did not see that coming. My breath hitched in my throat and I sat there, wide-eyed looking straight at Zander. I could feel every head in the classroom turn to look at me. They all knew that I was Zander's best friend. Therefore, the one he was apparently in love with. I was shocked. A little happy, but still shocked. I knew that I had been feeling differently about Zander for a while now, but I didn't think that he saw me like that. I always thought that he only saw me as his best friend and one of the guys. Obviously not. He had just admitted to the entire class, with me sitting in the middle of it, that he love—correction, _in love_ with me. It made me love him even more.

"…and she's just all around amazing. Not to mention, the most beautiful girl in this entire school." I pulled myself from my own thoughts to that one sentence from Zander's essay. He really thought that? I didn't know what to say to him. I wanted to tell him how I felt, but I didn't know how to form the words without sounding like an idiot. I had to go and make my essay all cryptic so that no one would figure out who I was talking about. And then he goes and admits his feelings for me in front of the class! I didn't know what to say! Oh screw it.

I stood up quickly from my seat, my heart racing faster the longer that I stood there. Zander had stopped reading and everyone was now staring at me even more. It's now or never Stevie.

I moved from my spot and went to the front of the classroom so that I was standing directly in front of Zander. "Stevie, what are you…" I didn't let him finish his sentence because I grabbed the back of his head in my hands and crashed my lips to his. As I did so, I could hear cat calls from the guys, and awws coming from the girls, and Nelson.

At first, when I kissed him, Zander was tense and I was scared that he didn't want me to kiss him, so I tried to pull away. That's when I felt him loosen up and kiss back, bringing his hands to settle on my waist.

After a moment, due to the fact that we both needed air, we pulled apart and put our foreheads together, breathing heavily.

"Wow," I said smiling.

"Yeah," Zander replied smiling as well. "Stevie?" he asked.

"What?"

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

I don't know if it's possible, but I think my smile grew bigger, "I'd love to."

His smile grew as well and he placed a kiss on my lips once more.

"I love you Steves." He whispered when we pulled away.

"I love you too Z." I whispered back.

He then pulled me close to him embracing me in a hug. I hugged him back.

Correction, THIS was definitely the best moment of my life.

**Well? Did you all like it? Please let me know in the reviews. It really means a lot to get your reviews! If your reading this and not reviewing, and you don't have an account, review anyways! I would love any feedback you have!**

**Also, don't forget to watch HTR: Cee Lo on August 18****th****! Lulu said somewhere that there might be some Zevie action going on!**

**One more note: I'm thinking of starting a story that consists of Zevie one-shots. They will include songfics, as well as regular one-shots. So, if you could suggest some ideas or songs, I will gladly accept those. Thanks!**

**Until next time, Jellybean96!**


End file.
